ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Smurfs 2: Misadventure in Paris
The Smurfs 2: Misadventure in Paris is a 2013 American 3D live-action/computer-animated comedy film and a sequel to the 2011 film The Smurfs. It is loosely based on The Smurfs comic-book series created by the Belgian comics artist Peyo. It is the second and final installment of a projected duology, produced by DreamWorks Pictures and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is directed by Raja Gosnell, who helmed the first, with all the main cast returning. New cast members include Christina Ricci and J. B. Smoove as the Naughties, and Brendan Gleeson as Patrick Winslow's stepfather. The film was released on July 31, 2013, and is dedicated to Jonathan Winters, who voiced Papa Smurf and died on April 11, 2013. Its gross of $347 million was seen by DreamWorks as a disappointment, which Box Office Mojo labelled as "an unprecedented drop for a closely-timed family sequel" and attributed to the strong competition coming from another family sequel Despicable Me 2. Plot In preparation for her birthday celebration, the Smurfs read the story of Smurfette, how she was created by Gargamel to destroy them, only for Papa Smurf to rescue her and turn her fully into a Smurf. Meanwhile, she is having nightmares about being kidnapped by her former self and turned over to Gargamel. The Smurfs are preparing a surprise party, but as Smurfette tries to find out what her fellow Smurfs are planning, none of them are saying a word. She takes this to mean that everyone has forgotten her birthday. In France, Gargamel is now a famous magician, amazing people with his sorcery, but he sees that he is running low on the Smurf essence that gives him his magic powers. With his new creations, two mischievous gray-colored (as he haven't blue clay to make them blue-colored) Smurf-like creatures named Vexy and Hackus who are oblivious to his intentions, Gargamel plans on opening a portal to the Smurf village by using the Eiffel Tower as a conduit so that he can kidnap Smurfette and, through her, get Papa Smurf's secret formula for creating Smurfs. However, as the portal he created is not big enough for him to go through, Gargamel sends Vexy through to the portal to grab Smurfette and bring her to Paris. The Smurfs witness the abduction of Smurfette and inform Papa Smurf, who uses his magic to create crystals that allow several of his Smurfs to travel directly to Patrick Winslow's residence in New York City in order to get his help to rescue Smurfette. Papa originally intends for Brainy, Hefty, and Gutsy to use the crystals, but through an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity use them instead. Papa and the three Smurfs arrive in the apartment right after the celebration of Blue's fourth birthday where they meet both the Winslows' young boy and Patrick's stepfather Victor Doyle, a man who is a constant embarrassment to Patrick. The Smurfs soon discover where Gargamel is, and so they and the Winslows set off for Paris in order to find him. After their arrival in Paris, Patrick and his wife Grace work together with Victor to distract Gargamel during one of his performances while the Smurfs sneak backstage in order to find Smurfette, only to discover what Gargamel is planning. At the same time, Smurfette escapes, and Vexy and Hackus chase after her. Upon her return to Gargamel's hotel suite with Vexy and Hackus, Gargamel presents her with a tiny dragon wand as a feigned act of kindness. Despite Gargamel's kindness at her, Smurfette still refuses to give Gargamel the formula until she sees that Vexy and Hackus are dying due to a lack of Smurf essence. Faced without an alternative to save them, Smurfette writes the formula down and Gargamel uses it to turn Vexy and Hackus into real Smurfs. Immediately after they become Smurfs, Gargamel puts them into his Smurf-a-lator so he can carry out the rest of his plan. Meanwhile, Patrick, Victor, and the Smurfs work together to rescue Smurfette. The Smurfs are soon captured and put into the Smurf-a-lator, powering Gargamel's large-sized dragon wand. Patrick and Victor arrive just in time to destroy the Smurf-a-lator, causing the formula to be destroyed in blue pixie dust that in turn vanquishes the secret formula. Gargamel has gained enough power to use his new wand against the Smurfs and their allies. Vexy and Hackus team up with the Smurfs against their former master and use the new wand to blast him away. He then falls onto the Notre Dame Cathedral, where he accidentally brings a stone vulture to life, which then throws him to the top of the Eiffel Tower where fireworks then set off, sending him in the air. Vexy and Hackus bid farewell to the Winslows and return home with the rest of the Smurfs. In two post-credit sequences, Gargamel and Azrael are pulled into the portal, sending them back to their house, and they later have a fight. Cast Live action actors Voice actors Production Release Home media Reception Critical response Box office Music Soundtrack Music from and Inspired by The Smurfs 2, the soundtrack of the film, was released on July 23, 2013. Britney Spears contributed an original song titled "Ooh La La", which is played at the film's credits. Score Heitor Pereira composed the original score for the film, which was released on August 6, 2013 by Varèse Sarabande Records. All music composed by Heitor Pereira. Video game Cancelled sequel and reboot of the franchise By May 2012, just a few weeks after production of The Smurfs 2 was announced, DreamWorks Pictures had been already developing a script for The Smurfs 3, with writers Karey Kirkpatrick and Chris Poche. Initially set for a release in summer 2015, DreamWorks announced in March 2014 that it will reboot the series with a completely computer-animated film. Directed by Kelly Asbury, the reboot titled Smurfs: The Lost Village, was released on April 7, 2017.